Not Again!
by sophie19114
Summary: Chihiro has now graduated high school, and will soon head off to college. After packing many boxes she heads to the entrance to the abandoned theme park to collect her thoughts like she always did, but this time she gets drawn in, and finds herself seeing the very person she has missed all those years. She finds herself stuck there, and it may be where she takes her last breath.
1. Chapter 1

As Chihiro packed up the last box she gazed around the room, this was it. She had just graduated high school, and would soon be off to college. It was odd for her. Pictures of past trips, friends, and family were no longer in their proper homes, her drawers were empty, as well as her closet, and her walls were bare. She felt as though it had all never happened.

"Chihiro!" her mother called from the bottom floor. "Hurry up, we need to get these boxes outside before the truck gets here!"

With a heavy sigh Chihiro picked the box up with both of her hands, and proceeded to carefully head down the stairs. Her mother, who was standing among the many boxes, was checking off the last box on her list. "Is that it?" Chihiro asked as she carefully placed the box with the others.

Her mother nodded. "Yeah, I believe that's it. All we have to do now is wait for the truck. Would you like some tea?" she called behind her shoulder as she strolled into the kitchen.

Chihiro shook her head even though her mother was in the other room. "No, I think I'm going to go for a drive. I need to clear my head," she mumbled as she grabbed her keys.

"Okay," her mother nodded while leaning against the door frame. "Just don't be too long, the truck should be here soon."

She nodded, and headed out to her car. She wasn't just going to drive around at random, she knew exactly where she was going. The place where she was to never return, but could never leave alone. The abandoned theme park. Chihiro still didn't know if it had actually happened; her parents turning into pigs, her getting a job at the bath house, all the spirits she had met, and most of all, her time with Haku. Was it a dream? A dream that felt so real, yet so surreal at the same time? She didn't know, but yet she still had that hair tie that held her long, chocolate colored hair in place to that very day.

It was the only proof she had, but she knew she could have gotten that anywhere, and had just forgotten where she had. But still, a part of her hoped that it had happened. As she pulled up to the artificial building she undid her seatbelt, and took the keys out of the car. She slowly walked up to the tunnel, but didn't dare to go in. She never went in, it was too big of a risk. She simply sat at the entrance, collected her thoughts, and then would go home. It felt different that day though.

The wind was pushing her in, the exact same way it had that very day so long ago. It hadn't happened since that day, and it caused an uneasy feeling to wash over Chihiro. She felt drawn in. "No," she whispered. "You can't go in, there's too much of a risk."

Even though she repeated that over and over again in her head she found herself slowly walking through the dark, damp tunnel. Chihiro couldn't stop herself, her legs weren't listening to her command. Before long she found herself at the broken stone steps that led into the main part of the park. From where she stood she could smell the food cooking, the very food that had turned her parents into pigs, but she knew better.

She wandered through the many restaurants, the area felt so familiar to her. The wind whistled through the air, her bare arms getting the chills. Chihiro had regretted wearing a sleeveless shirt. Soon, she found herself at the bridge, the bridge where she had met Haku. She walked over to the railing, and looked down, the tracks were still there, but the train did not appear. Suddenly, Chihiro heard something behind her. She turned to find someone standing there. "Who are you? You need to leave at once!" he commanded.

Chihiro examined the boy that stood before her. He seemed so familiar to her. His long raven colored hair was down to his mid back, and his green eyes stared at her with great intensity. Before long she finally realized who she was looking at. "Ha…Haku?" she stuttered.

His eyes widened as he looked her over. He was shocked, how had she known his name? Suddenly, he noticed the glittering hair tie that held her hair up. "Chihiro? Is…is that really you?" he asked in a low tone.

Chihiro covered her mouth with her hands as she breathed in a gasp. She slowly nodded, her heart racing. The one person who she hadn't seen for so many years, and had missed the most was now standing right before her.

AN: Hey guys! It has literally been forever! Well, I recently fell in love with the movie Spirited Away, and I figured I would write a story! This is my first Spirited Away fanfic so please tell me what you think. As for my other stories, I don't know if I'll ever finish them. They were all on my old computer, which is now broken and will not even turn on. So I don't know, I'll try my best. Well please read and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Haku had seemed to go into shock, his gaze was locked on her. His mind was everywhere, not knowing what to think. Chihiro, who was extremely happy, ran towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her sudden hug managed to knock him out of his trance, and he lightly wrapped his arms around her waist. "You shouldn't be here," he whispered.

Chihiro broke away, and looked at him. "I know, I was drawn in for some reason. Just like the day I was all those years ago. I couldn't stop myself."

Chihiro stared at him as he thought. Haku had certainly grown up after all those years. "Well, I don't know what that was, but you need to leave before you get stuck here again. Come on, I'll take you back," he replied.

Haku proceeded to take Chihiro's hand, and lead her back the way she came. This disappointed Chihiro greatly; hadn't he missed her at all? They walked in silence, not knowing what to say to one another. Haku still held her hand, but it was much gentler than before when he had been dragging her.

Suddenly, Haku spoke up. "Hey Chihiro, why were you even at the entrance?" A look of curiosity flashed across his face.

Chihiro, who felt a little embarrassed, blushed slightly. "I go there when I need to clear my head. Ever since the day I left here I've been fighting a constant battle in my head. I've been fighting myself, trying to decide if everything had actually happened or not. I guess seeing it gave me some sort of comfort, like it was reassuring me that it did happen."

"You should have just forgotten," he muttered as he walked even faster than before. "If you keep thinking about this place you are only going to want to come back."

Chihiro sighed. "You don't think I haven't tried to forget? No matter how hard I try those memories never truly leave my mind."

"Chihiro, you need to move on with your life, there's nothing for you here. That's why you need to leave, and never come back," Haku spoke with a stern voice, but Chihiro could hear the hurt in it.

The sun was still high in the sky when they reached the stone steps, but what they saw made them freeze in fear. The ocean had formed between the two worlds even though it was still light outside. "What's going on?" Chihiro whispered with a gasp.

Haku's eyes grew wide as he looked in all directions, trying to figure out how the ocean could have possibly formed. "I don't know, this shouldn't be possible. There has to be something wrong, we need to go see Yubaba."

Haku then turned to return back to the bath house, Chihiro trailing right behind him. "Should I wait here? Aren't humans not supposed to be there?" she asked with a worried tone.

"No," Haku briefly shook his head. "You've been there once before, you even had a job, it shouldn't be a problem. If it is I will protect you, Yubaba doesn't control me anymore."

Chihiro nodded and continued to speed walk to the bathhouse.

AN: Here is a small chapter for everyone! Sorry it isn't longer, but I promise the next one will be long. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chihiro nodded and continued to speed walk to the bathhouse. She couldn't help but be worried, and a little scared. What if she couldn't get back home? She shook those thoughts out of her head, she didn't need to have those negative thoughts at a time like that. She glanced over at Haku who was walking swiftly next to her, he looked concerned. Chihiro couldn't believe how much he had grown up; his hair was longer, he was much taller than before, and somehow he seemed even more unhappy then he was so long ago.

The feeling that Haku was unhappy made Chihiro upset, she didn't want him to be that way, she wanted to always see him smile. She sighed heavily as they finally reached the red wooden bridge. "Walk fast, even if you have been here before they might not recognize you, I didn't at first," Haku told her, his voice serious.

She nodded and clung to his arm, she didn't want to lose him somehow. Haku quickly looked down at Chihiro, he was glad to see her, but he wished it hadn't been under such a serious matter. With that they began to swiftly walk across the bridge and into the bathhouse. As they walked everyone stopped and gasped. They whispered amongst each other, smelling Chihiro's 'human' smell. Haku paid no attention to any of them, he simply focused on getting to the top floor.

So many things were running through Chihiro's mind as they went up and up in the many elevators. Before she even realized it they were at Yubaba's door. Haku reached out to knock, but the doors immediately flew open, and they were pulled by magic to her office. "Why is this human here?" she asked cruelly while going through papers at her desk.

"Surely you remember Chihiro," Haku said coolly, his face showing no emotion.

Yubaba suddenly stopped, and slowly looked up, shock written across her face. "Chihiro? What are you doing here?" Her voice was still forceful and harsh.

"Um, well you see…" Chihiro began. "I was pulled in, like the day I first came here. When Haku found me he took me back to the steps to get back to the human world, but the ocean had formed already, which is not supposed to happen since it is still light out."

Yubaba's eyes widened. "What?" she yelled. "The ocean formed? But that's not possible, the only way that could happen was if…" she trailed off, clearly lost in thought.

Haku stared at her, his curiosity showing on his face. "If what?" he asked her.

Yubaba sighed heavily, and sat back in her chair. "There is an ancient prophecy. It is said that there will be a chosen one of sorts who will save the spirit world all together. The Prophecy states that a dark force will begin to make its presence know when the ocean forms and stays, never receding."

Chihiro could feel Haku tense up next to her. "So wait, who is the chose one?" she asked, her voice almost at a whisper.

Both Haku and Yubaba looked at her, their eyes telling her everything that she needed to know; she was the chosen one. Chihiro could feel her mind beginning to spin, along with the room all around her. Her vision began to be invaded by black dots, and soon the darkness consumed her all together.

Haku, who immediately caught her before she hit the floor, repeatedly call out to her. "Chihiro, Chihiro, open your eyes! Please open your eyes."

Yubaba looked at them. "Haku, take her to where you stay, and watch over her. She may be this world's only hope. Now go," she muttered and continued on with her work.

Haku quickly picked Chihiro up, and proceeded to take her to where he was staying. Yubaba had given him his own little apartment, which he never understood since she hated him, but he accepted it anyway. Once he reached it he placed her on the futon, and proceeded to watch over her.

AN: I know I said that this chapter would be long, but I'm done writing for the night. I'll maybe have a few more up tomorrow. Please read and leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chihiro tossed, turned, groaned, and cried violently as she laid on the futon, Haku didn't know what to do. No matter what he did she didn't wake up, and it worried him greatly. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until he saw her again. When she left he began to immerse himself in anything he could possibly do, he didn't want to let his mind wonder back to thoughts of her. Even though Haku had told Chihiro that they would meet again when they parted, he knew once she left that it would never be possible.

Haku, who had now been watching over Chihiro for a few hours, began to doze off. Everything that had happened throughout the course of the day had drained him mentally and physically. He found himself laying down on the floor next to the futon, unable to fight the sleep off any longer. Soon, he was asleep, the soft sounds of breathing filling the room.

Chihiro was awake, but she didn't open her eyes. She tried to process everything she had just experienced. She was scared, not only for herself but for everyone in the spirit world. Chihiro knew she was somewhere different, she could feel the futon beneath her. Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open to find herself in a small room. Bringing her hand up to her face she could feel the wetness her tears had left behind. Chihiro sat up, assuming that she was alone, until she heard slight snores coming from next to her.

She turned her head to find Haku sleeping. "His face looks peaceful," she sighed with a slight grin. Gently, she reached her hand out towards him, and moved a piece of hair out of his face. "Haku," Chihiro called softly. "Haku, wake up."

Haku groaned slightly and forced his eyes open. His vision was blurred at first, but once it focused he saw Chihiro looking down at him. He shot up with a jolt. "Chihiro, you're awake! Are you alright? I was really worried."

She gave him a slight smile. "I've had better days," she laughed uneasily. "Sorry for waking you up, I didn't want to be by myself. Especially after what I just went through."

Haku examined her face, he could see the fear in her eyes. "What happened while you were sleeping?"

Chihiro hugged herself, her mind recalling those frightening events. "I was alone, there was nothing but darkness around me. No matter how much I yelled, screamed, or cried no one ever came. It felt as though I could barely breathe. I tried to run, but the darkness never ended," she cringed. "And then there was this voice. It cracked like thunder around me. It told me that there was nothing I could do to stop what was happening, and if I tried to do something I would end up suffering the consequences. And then…" Chihiro stopped, the tears streaming down her face. The next part scared her the most.

Haku stared at her in horror. Without hesitating he wiped the tears from her face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "I have to. After that, the voice recited the prophecy. It…it said 'The one that will be this worlds reckoning will make its presence know when the sea forms and never recedes. A savor from another world will appear; she will be this world's only chance. Many will fall, especially those closest to her. She will sacrifice her life, and in turn, will save this world.'"

Chihiro shook violently with fear. Her tears were now falling like water rapids. Haku felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Without hesitation he took her into his arms and began to softly stroke her hair. "I will never let that happen," he murmured. "As long as I'm alive I will never let anything hurt you."

She pushed away from him a little, and looked up at him. "The first part already happened, what makes you think the rest won't? It said that in order to save this world I have to sacrifice my life," she cried even more now, whishing she had never left her house.

Haku hugger her tighter. "It didn't say you have to, there has to be another way. We will find another way."

Chihiro clung to the front of his kimono. Her mind was blank, and she felt as though the world was crumbling all around her and there was nothing she could do. After a while she found that she couldn't cry anymore, it was as if she had ran out of tears. She let go of Haku and wiped her face. "I'm alright now, thanks," she managed a fake smile.

Haku nodded, and quickly go up. He walked out of the room, and soon returned with a change of clothes for Chihiro. "Here is a change of clothes for you. I'll sleep in the other room so you can have the futon."

As he began to leave the room Chihiro called out to him. "I don't think I can go back to sleep, and I don't want to either. Wanna go for a walk? I need some fresh air."

Haku nodded. "Yeah, get changed and meet me at the bridge," he told her and closed the door behind him as he left.

AN: Here is another chapter for you guys. I had a snow day today, so I've been writing quite a lot. I really hope you guys like this story, I'm fairly happy with it so far. I will most likely have another chapter up later tonight. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I need feedback! Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Chihiro looked down at the clothes in her hand, they were almost silk like. She slowly took of her converse, skinny jeans, and shirt and proceeded to put on the kimono Haku had brought her. It was a light blue with white flowers down the right side. Since it was still warmer outside it came a few inches above her knees. After getting changed she left the room, and proceeded to make her way towards the bridge.

The night air felt cool on her skin as she walked outside. The moon was high in the sky, the starts shining brightly with it. Chihiro could hear the waves crashing on the shore as she walked, it would have been a nice sound, but it just reminded her that she was stuck there. When she finally made it to the bridge she found Haku staring out at the water, his arms resting on the railing.

"Hey," she greeted as she joined him. "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

Haku threw a quick glance at her, and returned his gaze to the water. "Yeah, it is," he mumbled. "Hey, are you alright?"

Chihiro looked over to see him looking at her, she could see the concern written on his face. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just scary, you know?"

"I already told you I wouldn't let that happen. We'll find another way to save this damn world," Haku reassured her, but his tone wasn't so sure.

Chihiro smiled uneasily. "You know you can't protect me from everything, right? Some things just can't be helped, no matter how hard we try. Don't get me wrong, I'm scared out of my mind, I think anyone would if they found out they might die, but there's nothing we can do if it actually happens," her voice began to break as tears escaped her eyes. "Oh, there I go again. I really need to stop crying, it's not going to solve anything."

Haku slightly shook his head. "It's okay to cry, especially at a time like this. There's no need to hold it in. If you ever need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks, this isn't much of a walk, is it?" Chihiro laughed.

Haku smiled. "No, it isn't, but that's okay."

It grew silent as they looked out over the railing. Chihiro felt safe when she was around Haku, but she didn't know how much longer she would be able to be with him. She could be gone at any time, never to see him again. She tried not to think about it, it felt like her heart was breaking into two when she did.

Haku was deep in thought as he stood there. He was determined to keep Chihiro safe, no matter what it took. He never thought he would care about someone as much as he cared about her, and he wouldn't let her be taken away from him.

Chihiro stretched her arms out lightly. "Alright, I think I'm ready to go in. How about you?"

Haku stood up straight, and turned toward the bathhouse. "Yeah, let's head to bed. Knowing Yubaba she will probably make you work."

Chihiro nodded, and followed behind Haku as they walked back. She didn't know what the coming days were going to bring, but she had to do everything she could to help.

AN: Okay, I know this is a really short and bad chapter, but I promise the others will be a lot better. I hope you guys like the story so far, it's turning out pretty well. Anyway, please tell me what you think with a review. I haven't gotten much feedback, I need to know what you guys think! Okay, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

That night felt like it would never end for Chihiro, she woke up screaming multiple times, her clothes drenched in sweat. Haku ran to her side each time, trying and hoping to comfort her in any way possible.

No matter how much she thought about it Chihiro couldn't remember what was causing her to wake up screaming, it was all a blur. Finally, after waking up about five times, she gave up on sleep all together and just laid there. She stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to think anymore. "I didn't ask for this," she whispered as tears streamed down the sides of her face. She wanted to go home, to see her mother, to sleep in her bed, to just be normal again, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Whatever happened from there on out would bring nothing but pain.

When the sun finally began to rise she breathed in a sigh of relief, she felt as though she hadn't felt its warm rays on her skin for decades. Chihiro quietly padded over to the sliding doors, and went out onto the balcony. The late summer breeze blew her hair in her face, it calmed her immensely. "I need to pull myself together," she thought to herself.

Chihiro knew what the risks were, but she had to help save this world, she couldn't just stand by and watch. She remembered everyone who had helped her, and watched out for her when she was last there, and it made her even more determined.

After collecting her thoughts for a while Chihiro went back inside to see that Haku was nowhere to be found. Figuring he had things he needed to do Chihiro made her way into the maid part of the bathhouse, she wanted to find Lin.

Lin was one of the people she missed most. She had always looked out for her, and made sure she was okay, that meant the world to Chihiro. As she wondered through the many familiar halls of the bathhouse she found everyone saying hello to her, and even give her the occasional hug. While walking past the many baths the spirits used Chihiro heard someone calling out to her.

"Chihiro! Chihiro!" the high pitched voice called out to her. "Over here!"

Chihiro turned to see a familiar face, Hikari. Hikari was one of the girls that worked at the bathhouse with her, since they were about the same age she was much smaller when she last saw her, but she recognized her right away. "Hikari!" Chihiro rejoiced as she was brought into a hug.

As Chihiro pulled away she looked at her old friend. Her hair was strikingly blonde, she thought it was unusual, even as a child. Her big green eyes looked at her excitedly, obviously wanting to catch up on what Chihiro had been doing for all those years.

"It's so great to see you! You've gotten so pretty!" Hikari told her with a bright white smile. "We need to catch up, but the spirits should be showing up soon so maybe later. I'll see you around, okay?"

Chihiro called out to Hikari as she began to rush away. "Wait, where's Lin?" she asked her.

Hikari's face seemed to fall a bit. "She got out," she told her. "After telling us all for so long that she was going to get on that train and leave, she finally did. I really need to go now, I'll talk to you later," she nodded as she rushed off into the maze of many baths.

Chihiro grew sad hearing that Lin was no longer there, she was one of the people she wanted to see most. Even though Chihiro was sad that she was gone, she was also happy. Lin really did seem unhappy working at the bathhouse, and it made Chihiro happy that she got out to find her happiness. She just hopped that she would somehow meet her again before everything began to fall apart.

AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I have a serious sinus infection, and I'm restricted from doing anything but lying in bed. I felt a bit better today so I decided to write a small chapter. I don't know if I'll have another chapter up anytime soon, it was pretty painful writing this one considering bright lights make me feel like my head is going to explode. Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon. Oh yeah, as you noticed there is an OC, I felt it was necessary. Maybe Lin will make an appearance later in the story, who knows?;P Okay, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chihiro wandered around aimlessly, she didn't know what to do with herself; Yubaba hadn't told her to do anything, Haku was nowhere to be found, and Hikari was busy working. Thinking of nothing else, Chihiro made her way back to Haku's place. It was a fairly sized apartment, it included a bedroom, a living room, a bathroom, and a small kitchenette. Chihiro sat at the kotatsu that sat in the middle of the living room, and managed to make herself some tea.

She felt strange helping herself to Haku's things, but she knew he would mind. Chihiro hadn't realized how boring it was around the bath house, she had always been busy working with the others. She really wanted to catch up with Hikari, she was the only one out of the girls there that actually talked to her, and actually acknowledged her.

Time slowly ticked away as Chihiro sat there in a daze, thinking about everything as she slowly sipped her tea. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking at the door, and rushed over to answer it. It was Hikari.

"About time you answered the door," her sassy voice said as she lightly pushed passed Chihiro and into the living room. "I was knocking for ten minutes."

She slowly closed the door as the thought about the last ten minutes, she had been so out of it that she hadn't heard the door at all. "Sorry, I was thinking about some stuff, and I guess I kinda spaced out."

Both girls sat around the kotatsu, and began to talk about their lives after Chihiro had left. It made Chihiro feel better when she talked to Hikari. "So tell me about Lin, did she say where she was going?"

Hikari tapped her fingers lightly on her tea cup, it upset her talking about it. "No, she left without saying anything. While we were all sleeping one night she just got up and left, she didn't even say goodbye. She left a note that literally had two words on in; be good. What's that supposed to even mean? I'm always a perfect angel!"

Chihiro tried to suppress her laughter, but she just couldn't stop herself. "You, good? You were the farthest thing from good from what I remember. Remember that time you accidently got that gooey stuff in that girls hair? Lin was furious!"

A look of remembrance flashed across Hikari's face as she burst into laughter. "I completely forgot about that, I was lucky I wasn't fired! Lin was on my case for the entire week after that."

"Yeah, it was kind of funny though," Chihiro giggled.

The girls continued to talk well into the night, both sharing what they had been up to since they last saw each other. Both had so much to tell one another, and soon they became tired from all the laughing and reminiscing. Without realizing it both girls had laid their heads down on the kotatsu, and managed to fall asleep.

Not long after the girls feel asleep Haku finally came back. He was just about to call out for Chihiro when he noticed the two fast asleep at the table, their light snores filling the room. With a heavy sigh Haku cleaned up the mess they had made. When he finished cleaning up he turned around and looked at the two sleeping girls, wondering what to do, he couldn't just leave them there. So, Haku proceeded to pick Hikari up, and take her to the futon in the other room.

After carefully placing Hikari down under the blanket Haku went out to carry Chihiro in. Haku carefully cradled her in his arms as he carried her. Without Haku realizing it, Chihiro had woken up a bit.

"Where are you taking me?" she mumbled with a groggy voice.

Haku looked down in surprise. "To bed, where else would I be taking you?" he smiled softly.

Chihiro lightly shrugged in his arms, the warmth from his body was incredibly soothing. "What about Hikari?" her sleepy voice asked.

"I've already put her there," he whispered to her as he entered the bedroom. Haku gently laid Chihiro down, and pulled the blanket over her. "Now go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

Chihiro nodded as she quickly drifted off again. Haku crouched down next to her, and gazed at her. Without realizing it he reached out, and moved her hair out of her face. "Good night," he whispered softly. He then stood up, and headed into the other room to go to sleep himself.

AN: Here is another chapter! I just found out that I have to get my sinuses drained through surgery, so I really have no idea when more will be up. I will try my hardest to have another up tonight, but I can't promise anything. I really hope you guys like this story, I've had so much fun thinking up the plot and planning everything out. Well, leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

When Chihiro woke up the next morning she saw that Hikari had already left to start preparations for that night. Stretching lightly, she got up and went into the other room to find Haku. She walked out to find him out on the balcony seeming lost in thought.

"Hey," Chihiro called out as she leaned against the doorframe. "Thanks for carrying me to bed last night."

Haku snapped out of his daze, and turned towards Chihiro. "Its fine," he smiled. "Are you okay to go somewhere today? Zeniba wants to meet with you."

"Zeniba wants to talk to me? Do you what it's about?" she asked.

Haku thought for a second. "It's probably about the prophecy, and what we should do about it. Make sure you tell her about your dreams, okay?"

Chihiro nodded. "Alright, when do you want to go? I'm all set now if you want."

"Turn around," he told her.

Confused, Chihiro slowly turned around. While her back was turned she felt the wind pick up for a split second, and then stop all together. When she turned back around she saw that Haku had turned into a dragon. He looked at her and pointed his head to his back, he wanted her to get on.

Chihiro knew this all too well, and managed to hop onto his back, her hands instantly grabbing onto his horns. "Okay," she said. "I'm ready."

With that Haku took off, the wind whipping violently around them as they flew through the clear blue sky. Chihiro wanted to open her eyes, to see the world pass them by underneath them, but the wind was so strong that it forced her eyes shut. After some time, the wind died down around Chihiro, and she opened her eyes, they were in front of Zeniba's house.

She quickly slid off of Haku's back, and began to walk towards the house, Chihiro knew he would be right behind her. Chihiro reached out to knock but the door flew open itself. "Come in!" a voice called from inside.

Chihiro slowly stepped into the threshold, and looked around. She recalled being there with her friends, and it made her smile. Her gaze shifted over to the table where she found Zeniba sitting, along with a familiar face, noface. With a smile Chihiro walked over to the table and sat across from Zeniba. "Hello," she greeted.

Zeniba gave her a smile. "Hello Chihiro, my you've gotten so pretty!"

Chihiro blushed slightly. "Thank you, Haku told me you wanted to speak to me about something."

Zeniba suddenly became serious, and looked straight into Chihiro's eyes. "Yes, and I believe you know what about. As you know you are the one the prophecy speaks about," she folded her hands on the table. "Knowing what is about to come, you must be able to protect yourself. That is why I have decided to teach you magic. Now, it will not be easy to learn, but it will provide you with the necessary skills needed to protect yourself and others."

Chihiro nodded. "I understand, I'll try my best. There is something I want to tell you about," she began to play with her hand nervously on her lap as Haku walked in and sat next to her. "I've had these dreams lately, no, more like nightmares. I'm in complete darkness and this deep voice echoes all around me, telling me that there's nothing I can do to stop what's happening. It also repeats the prophecy over and over again. I have it every night, along with others that I can't remember. I don't know what to do about it."

As Chihiro spoke Haku could tell how uncomfortable she was. She nervously played with her hands, and occasionally bit her lip, things she usually did when she was uncomfortable.

Zeniba nodded as she thought about it. "It sounds as though whatever this dark force is has managed to get inside your head," she got up from the table and began to walk towards the couch. "Come over here and lay down, I may be able to help you."

Chihiro nervously stood up, and proceeded to walk over to the couch. Once she laid down and become comfortable she looked over at Zeniba. "Now what do I do?"

Zeniba walked over to her. "Just close your eyes, I will do the rest."

Once Chihiro's eyes were closed Zeniba hovered her hands above her eyes and began to mumble something. Whilst she was doing so Haku stood nearby, his protectiveness of Chihiro growing. He didn't trust anyone, especially in troubled times such as those.

Ten minutes had passed since Zeniba had started her enchantment when she finally finished. "Alright, Chihiro you may open your eyes, I'm finished."

Chihiro fluttered her eyes open and sat up, dizziness washing over her. Her hand flew up to her head, it was throbbing like crazy. "What did you do?"

"I put a protective spell on your mind, it should stop the nightmares. It will not hold forever though, it will wear off in about a week. You're going to feel a bit dizzy and disoriented for a few hours, your mind isn't use to it yet. I suggest you go back to the bath house and relax, we can start your training tomorrow," she looked over at Haku. "Make sure you watch her, it could have some side effects."

Haku walked over to help Chihiro up as he nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

With that Haku and Chihiro left, and headed back to the Bath house.

AN: Alright, here is another chapter for you guys! I know there hasn't been much happening in the past chapters, but that is going to change soon! I just want to thank you guys for all of your support for this story, you are what's keeping me writing. Thanks again, and please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
